Alliance Bingo Battle 37
.png |start jst=12:00 May 22 2019 |end jst=22:59 May 27 2019 |dp day 1 start = 8:00 May 24th 2019 |dp day 1 end = 22:59 May 24th 2019 |dp day 2 start = 8:00 May 27th 2019 |dp day 2 end = 22:59 May 27th 2019 | Shizuku |Rank Reward Individual Point Reward | Sunflower Sword |Rank Reward | Rosewell |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Syrop |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Sunny Rosewell | Amalgamation | |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Seraphis |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Frappe |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 37th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during The Tower of the Sky Knights event. The 37th Alliance Bingo Battle has begun! Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■Event Schedule 12:00 on May 22nd ー 22:59 on May 27th (JST) ※Total of 6 days. *1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 *2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) *3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) *Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ■Double Point Days! *8:00 May 24th to 22:59 May 24th (JST) *8:00 May 27th to 22:59 May 27th (JST) During the periods above, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! ■New Alliance Notice Board Stamps! Make your Alliance rank 15 or above to unlock the Notice Board Stamps! A total of 8 new stamps have been added! The higher the Alliance rank, the more stamps you can use! Please refer to the Alliance Notice Board for details. ■Individual Rank Reward New LR SHIZUKU has been added!! Obtain SHIZUKU by getting in to the top 500 rank or accumulating 40,000 points! In addition, get in the top 300 rank and you can earn the Brooch rebirth material for GLR SHIZUKU! ※The ranking rewards for the 37th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after May 27th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. In addition, amalgamate GUR ROSEWELL with the SWORD material that can be earned as a top 2000 ranking reward, and she will become GUR ROSEWELL. ■New Cards LR SHIZUKU Water Lily Funeral Lv.10 (Max) • All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 • Deal 250% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance Activations: 2 GUR ROSEWELL Sunflower Shine Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 40% DMG 11 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 • Own ATK 200% up after a successful attack Activations: 1 ■Ring Exchange Previous exclusive events cards have been reissued! In addition, the exchange costs are half off only for this event! ※For more details, please refer to the"About the Ring Exchange" announcement. ■Individual Point Reward You can obtain Rebirth materials Bud, Bloom and Flora for certain event exclusive LIGHT cards! In addition, you can obtain of Heroics ×1 as a 1,000 points and 50,000 point reward! Collect of Heroics and exchange them for LR MAIDEN, LR CLAUDIA, UR BELL and other great rewards! Collect and exchange as much as you can! ※For further details, please refer to the "Proof of Heroics Exchange now available!" announcement. ■Round Ranking Reward Rings increased! During the 37th Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings will be increased! *Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! *Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ※Participation Requirements You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 37th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on June 5th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times